otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lorana and the Duke
By far the largest chamber in Stormclaw Hall, the Hall of Roses serves as the great hall for the manor, as well as ballroom and banquet hall. Most of the central wing of the manor is taken up by this one chamber - indeed, it stretches all the way up to the domed roof overhead, whose stained glass windows project the images of roses onto the walls when the sun strikes properly. There are actually two levels to the room, this one, and another visible just above, a gallery wrapping around the walls above. On this level several arches stretch far enough overhead that even the tallest man could not reach, supporting the gallery above. Roses and other ornate patterns are carved all around, with bears and horses often found entangled within the vines. The floor itself is one large mosaic - a single path of red tiles travels from the center of the hall to the high table, while around it patterns of black, white and green etch out two mirror images of vines, twisting around the room. Two long tables sit atop these vine mosaics, for guests to banquets, while the high table sits before the throne, perpendicular to these, for the master of the house and honored guests. And all over, true roses bloom. Hanging from baskets from the gallery, or growing in two small potted bushes near the high table, the hall is always filled with the smell of flowers, the symbols of House Driscol. On either side of the high table, twin staircases curl up to the second floor, while behind the high table is the entrance to the kitchens. To the east, an arched, biinwood door leads into the Hall of the Crimson Thorn, while to the west, a similar door leads into the estate's library. ---- It's a mildly busy afternoon here in the Hall of Roses, the great hall here in Stormclaw Keep. Gefrey sits on the Rose Throne, lightly gripping the armrests as he speaks with a group of supplicants, come to bring matters of the House before him. The Captain of the Solaceguard, a graying man named Goran, stand to the left of his throne, glaive in hand, while to the right a fair-haired, youthful scribe, sits at a desk, scratching out notes on what is said this day for his Lord. A servant slips into the Hall, making for the Duke. He waits to be seen, bows, and then waits for his Grace to call him forth. Meanwhile, Lorana appears just at the entrance from the Vestibule, the Lomasa Baroness leaning against the doorway while she waits for the servant to do his thing. With a small gesture, the Duke dismisses the foremost of his visitors, looking to the servant instead. "Yes, Master?" he asks of the servant. "There is something to be said?" Bowing, the Freelander murmurs, "The Baroness Lorana Lomasa is here to see you, your Grace." "Send her in," Gefrey returns with a wave of his hand, watching the serving man leave to do just that. Lorana strides in when she is retrieved, coming to a halt before the throne and bowing as far as her armor will allow. Yes, she is still armed and armored as usual. The only real difference to her usual attire is the cloak, which bears a silver-hued embroidery of a tankard rather than the usual bull. She waits to be spoken to. Gefrey Driscol raises an eyebrow at Lorana. "Lady Lomasa," he says. "No one here is going to question your ability to be a knight. You honest do not have to wear that everywhere." He tilts his head slightly to one side. "What brings you here?" "I like the look, your Grace" Lorana jests lightly, "Besides, I don't wear this every moment of every day. Merely when I travel, and when I am to do something dangerous. Today falls under the former category." The Baroness straightens up, "Her Grace the Duchess Lomasa informs me that there is to be an excursion into the Wildlands, and has assigned me to help head a scouting party this autumn. She said you would know the particulars of where and how training under Mistress Steelwood is to begin?" "First of all," Gefrey says calmly, but with steel in his tone, "I do not believe you are actually in any immediate danger here, unless you believe the Wildlands have somehow surged into my hall. I would vastly prefer that you are properly dressed when you visit." He takes a moment to fix Lorana in a look, to be sure she understands, before continuing, "As for Mistress Steelwood, she is currently located in Silkfield, training with some of my Solaceguard. As soon as I have had a response, I will be sending one from my own House to be joining you, to go speak with her together." A flush comes to the Lomasa's face as she bows her head. "Understood, your Grace. My apologies - I meant no offense. It will not happen again," she says, clearly but softly. Her demeanor doesn't change as she adds, "I will stay in Silkfield, then, and await word from your kinsman. Is there anything else I should know, or should I be departing?" Gefrey Driscol hmms, folding his hands together. "Tell me, how is it /you/ plan to handle this?" "Her Grace chose me for my sense of adventure, not for my leadership skills," Lorana states quietly, flushing a bit more, "I warned her that I am not much of leader when I was speaking to her of being a House Knight. I am also entirely unfamiliar with the Wildlands, and as such it is very difficult to plan ahead. I intend to play it by ear and seek guidance from the Light and those around me." While her voice doesn't falter, any form of confidence the Baroness might have exhibited before is gone. Gefrey Driscol nods slightly at that, leaning against the arm of his throne. "Ahh, we know our weaknesses then," he says. "A good place to begin, Baroness. A strong arm will be very useful out there, I must imagine." "I certainly hope so," Lorana replies with a nod, "I also pray we don't run into anything stronger or faster than a bog ape." The Lomasa rolls a shoulder in her armor impulsively, "How many men are going to be in this scouting party, I wonder?" "A score from the Solaceguard," Gefrey says simply. "I imagine an equal number from your House, so forty, not counting my Knight or Mistress Steelwood." Lorana nods thoughtfully, before looking back up to the Duke, "If you will excuse me, your Grace, I should be heading out. I've letters to write, and a few small matters to attend to." She bows, waiting to be dismissed or denied. "Then be well, Baroness," Gefrey says calmly. "And be safe in your travel." "Take care, your Grace," Lorana says, straightening and turning to leave. ---- Back to Season 7 (2008) Category:Logs